


santa loves you, baby

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/Lance mentioned, Body Image, Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hunk/Shay mentioned, M/M, Married Lap Dance, Married Sheith, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistaken for Santa, Older Characters, Post-War, Self Confidence Issues, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Weight Gain, body issues, season 8 what season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: Fifteen years after saving the universe, Admiral Takashi Shirogane and Blade Leader Keith Shirogane take some much anticipated time off. And just in time for the holidays, too! While out on a date, a little girl mistakes Shiro for Santa Claus, and things escalate from there.---Based on a conversation with dreaming-shark (tumblr) that was basically “older Shiro has gained some weight and grows out his facial hair, and little kids mistake him for Santa”.





	santa loves you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i'm deeply sorry about the title, but i couldn't resist. hope you enjoy!

“Wow, they really went all out, didn’t they?” Shiro commented as they pulled up to the outdoor shopping center.

It was like a combination of a winter wonderland and a rendition of Santa’s workshop. There was tinsel, sparkly ribbons, and rainbow lights everywhere, and half the crowd seemed to be wearing Santa hats.Yet, somehow, none of it came off as tacky—more cheerful, than anything.

“We should definitely take Allura, Lance, and the twins once they get to Earth. They’d love it,” Keith said with a fond smile.

“Oh, good idea! Do you think Juni and Alfie are old enough for ice skating?” Shiro asked as they got out of the car. “There’s supposed to be a rink at the center.”

“Is five not old enough?” Keith asked, slipping his arm around Shiro’s waist.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile down at Keith lovingly as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They’d been married for ten years, and yet Keith holding him close never failed to leave him feeling both warmer and lighter.

“I think so,” Shiro answered. “Though, I guess it’s up to Lance and Allura. You know how protective Lance can get.”

Keith rolled his eyes, though he looked more amused than annoyed.

“Lance can be way too over-protective.”

“Oh, really,” Shiro said jokingly.

“What do mean ‘oh, really,’” Keith asked, squinting up at him.

“Nothing,” Shiro said, trying to keep the smile off his face. “I just think it’s funny that _you_ of all people are accusing someone else of being over-protective.”

Keith scoffed and bumped against Shiro, causing him to stumble to the side while Shiro laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Keith said without any bite.

Shiro wrapped both arms around Keith from the side and peppered his face with kisses accompanied by the appropriate obnoxious smooching noises. Keith moaned and groaned at the treatment, pretending that he didn’t like it despite the smile on his face. Finally, Shiro let him go and the two continued on their walk around the beautifully decorated shopping center, a little more rosy-cheeked than a moment before.

They walked around for about an hour, doing a bit of shopping but mostly just enjoying each other’s company. It had been about two months since they were last together in-person, and despite daily video calls and texting, it was still impossible not to miss each other dearly. So it was nice to just spend some time walking around in a beautiful place while holding each other close.

Eventually, they wandered over to the ice skating rink, which was surrounded by booths selling warm drinks and various street foods. There was also an actual DJ next to the rink, keeping the atmosphere lively and filled with holiday music.

Shiro sat down on a bench off to the side, sighing as he set their bags on the ground beside him. Keith bent down and kissed him on the forehead before straightening and stepping back.

“I’m gonna go get something warm to drink, you want anything?” Keith asked.

“Some cider?”

Keith nodded, already turning to look for a booth selling cider.

“Thanks, babe,” Shiro said.

Keith turned and gave him a smile before walking off to find them drinks. Shiro took a deep breath in, letting the cold air fill his lungs.

All around him were families, friends, and couples enjoying the winter wonderland and doing some last minute holiday shopping. He couldn’t help but smile a little, especially at the families with kids.

He and Keith hadn’t adopt. They were both so busy they could barely make time for each other, let alone a child. But it was something they’d been talking about more and more, especially since Lance and Allura had the twins.

Shiro was an admiral, now, and admirals weren’t really expected to fly. And while Keith was Leader of the Blade, it was no longer a secret rebel force but a humanitarian, disaster relief organization. And while Keith would always prefer the hands-on approach, the organization wouldn’t fall apart if Keith stepped back a bit.

The thing was, they both wanted children. It was just taking the step to actually make room for it in their lives that they seemed to be stuck on. But… this extended holiday on Earth might just be the push they needed. It was a bit of a process to organize their time off, but not quite as devastating as they were perhaps envisioning.

Not to mention all the uninterrupted time they were getting to enjoy together, which had been complete bliss, as far as Shiro was concerned.

It was something for him and Keith to discuss, at least.

Shiro huffed a laugh at himself and slipped his glasses off, pulling out the bottom of his undershirt to clean the lenses. He always ended up thinking himself in circles when he was alone. Which was why he and Keith made such a good team: Keith got Shiro out of his head, and Shiro helped Keith think things through.

He slipped his glasses back on and then looked up, startling when he found someone suddenly standing in front of him. A very small someone.

It was a little girl with adorable pom-pom puff style pigtails, a bright red jacket, and big, brown eyes. Big, brown eyes that were staring up at Shiro in wonder.

“Hi,” Shiro said, smiling down at her. She couldn’t have been older than five, if that.

When the little girl didn’t say anything, he looked around them, trying to pinpoint her parents. “Are your parents here?”

The little girl shuffled even closer to him and grabbed a fistful of his pants’ leg.

“Are you Santa?” she asked, voice filled with hope and excitement.

Shiro could practically hear his thoughts come to a screeching halt. Santa? Seriously? Did he look that old? Sure, he’d started growing a beard a few months ago, and it—like all his hair—was pure white, but he didn’t look _old_ , did he? Though, he _was_ wearing a red coat. And, yes, he had gained some weight, but he didn’t exactly have the large beer belly look of most Santa’s. Just a bit more in the stomach area. And thigh area. And butt area…

Simultaneously, a single, very loud thought was racing through his head.

 _I can’t disappoint this child_.

So, Shiro smiled and held a finger up to his lips, giving the little girl a conspiratorial wink. The little girl’s entire face instantly lit up, and Shiro immediately knew he’d made the right choice.

The little girl jumped up and down, still holding onto his pants’ leg.

“Did you get my letter?” she asked.

“Of course I did,” Shiro replied.

She smiled up at him and hugged his leg. “I was _reeeeally_ good this year.”

“I bet you were,” Shiro said, grinning back.

“Octavia!” A woman cried from nearby.

The little girl whipped around, finally letting go of Shiro’s pants’ leg, and ran up to the woman.

“Mama, mama! It’s Santa!” she yelled, making Shiro wince as everyone in the vicinity turned and looked.

“Oh, honey…” The woman started to say, but when she glanced over at Shiro, he apparently made a face that said ‘I definitely lied and said I was Santa,’ because then she said: “I hope you weren’t bothering Santa, O. This is a very busy time of year for him, you know.”

“I didn’t! I’m good!”

The woman smiled indulgently before giving Shiro an apologetic shrug.

“Octavia!” Another woman called, jogging up to the pair.

Shiro was surprised to see that it was a Galra woman who towered over the other woman.

“Mommy!” Octavia cried, reaching for the Galra woman. “I met Santa! He got my list!”

The Galra woman took Octavia into her arms, eyebrows raised at her partner. The other woman made a face and glanced at Shiro, who the galra woman finally noticed. The moment she looked at him, her eyes widened in shock.

So much for anonymity, Shiro thought, hoping the Galra woman didn’t make a big deal out of it. He knew he was still a very well-known public figure, but the facial hair and glasses were pretty good at throwing people off, especially since he usually donned contacts and was clean-shaven for public appearances.

“Helen, can you take O, please,” the Galra woman asked, handing her daughter back to her human partner.

The other woman looked confused, but stood to the side with Octavia while the galra woman approached Shiro. Shiro stood up to meet her, figuring it would be rude at this point to stay sitting.

“Admiral Shirogane, sir,” the Galra woman said in a low voice. “I apologize for our daughter, she meant no offense.”

Shiro raised his hands up as though to wave away the apology. “No, no, there’s no need to apologize. Really, I’m not offended at all. She’s a really cute kid.”

The Galra woman smiled slightly, glancing over her shoulder at the pair behind her. “Yes, she is.”

She turned back towards Shiro, extending her hand towards him. “My name is Kana, and my partner’s name is Helen. Our daughter is Octavia.”

Shiro smiled and grasped her arm in the typical Galra form of a handshake. “I’m Shiro, but I guess you already knew that. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It is an honor to meet you,” Kana said after releasing his arm. “We will let you get back to your evening. Thank you for indulging our daughter.”

“It was my pleasure,” Shiro said, smiling up at her.

Kana simply nodded and turned back towards her family, placing her hand on Helen’s back to guide her away.

“Bye-bye, Santa!” Octavia called over her mother’s shoulder, waving enthusiastically at him.

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh a little, waving back at her.

He still wasn’t sure how he felt about being seen as Santa, but he couldn’t deny how fun it was to make a little kid’s day like that.

“What was all that about?” Keith asked, walking up with two steaming cups.

Shiro turned to greet him with a smile, kissing his cheek as he took one of the cups in hand.

“Oh, just a little misunderstanding,” Shiro said, sitting back down and taking a sip of his apple cider.

“Anything I need to worry about?” Keith asked, sitting down next to him, pressing his side against Shiro’s.

“No, no, nothing like that. Just…” Shiro could feel his cheeks flushing.

“Just what?”

“A little girl sort of mistook me for… Santa Claus.”

Keith snorted into his drink, but then did a double take at Shiro’s grimace.

“Wait, you’re being serious? That actually happened?”

“I wouldn’t have said so if it didn’t really happen,” Shiro grumbled into his drink.

Keith looked at him in disbelief. “I didn’t think that was a thing that actually happened to people.”

“Yeah, well, it happened,” Shiro said, a little sharper than he intended.

Keith raised his eyebrows at him, and Shiro sighed.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Shiro bit his lip.

 _Do I really look that old?_ He wanted to ask, but before he could, a little voice cleared its throat

Shiro and Keith turned to find a group of children of varying species and ages standing in front of them. They both glanced at each other before looking back at the kids.

“Um…” Shiro started, unsure what to say.

A little boy with bright red hair stepped forward, the apparent leader of the group.

“I heard that you were Santa,” he announced, clearly nervous but trying not to show it. “And we wanted to meet you.”

“O-oh,” Shiro said, not sure how to respond.

It felt wrong lying to them, but would it be worse to go along with it or to tell them he was lying to that other little girl? What if they asked where the real Santa was? What if they asked if Santa was real?

 _In for a penny, in for a pound_ , Shiro thought, pasting a smile on his face.

“Well, it’s wonderful to meet all of you,” Shiro said.

This seemed to encourage the children, because they started murmuring amongst themselves excitedly.

One of the somewhat older girls—looking somewhere between 6 and 8—came forward. “Can we tell you what we want for Christmas? It’s just… I want to make sure you know for sure. If you’re not busy, Mr. Santa.”

“He’s not busy at all,” Keith replied, grabbing Shiro’s drink from his hands and walking several paces away.

Shiro stared after him, feeling a touch betrayed, but quickly turned his attention back to the little girl who was clamoring into his lap.

“Oh, um,” Shiro said, gently helping her up after a moment’s hesitation.

He felt a rush of gratitude for the upgraded prosthetic Hunk and Pidge made him that resembled his original prosthetic. Useful as the disembodied arm had been, having a normal-shaped arm was very useful at times like this. Though perhaps he wouldn’t have been in this situation if he still had the floaty arm…

When the girl was fully settled in his lap, Shiro placed a hand on her back to keep her steady.

“And what’s your name?” Shiro asked her, smiling softly.

“Guadalupe! But everyone calls me LuLu.”

“Well, LuLu, were you good this year?”

“Mostly, though I fought with my little brother a lot,” she replied honestly. “I apologized, though!”

“Well, that’s really good,” Shiro replied. “And what did you want for Christmas?”

She began explaining everything she wanted, including why she wanted them, and Shiro nodded and ‘hmmed’ along at the appropriate moments. He couldn’t keep his mind from wandering completely, however.

As nice as it was to make some kids happy, especially around the holidays, he couldn’t stop himself from obsessing over the fact that he was mistaken for Santa. It… bothered him. A lot, if he was being honest with himself.

He didn’t always like to think about how he looked. When he was younger, before Voltron and the war, he was a little obsessed with how he looked. Or at least how his body looked. The more athletic and muscular and physically perfect he looked, the less anyone could say about his abilities. The less fodder anyone had to use his illness against him.

And then, after the Galra… he tried not to think about it. Keith had helped, especially when they’d first gotten together. It was strange and uncomfortable and nice to be wanted for his body as much as his mind and heart. But they hadn’t talked about it in years now, and Shiro still had complicated, mixed-up feelings about his body, especially as he’d gotten older.

As kid after kid sat in his lap, called him Santa, and told him their wishes, he tried to concentrate on how happy he was making all of them. He worked to remind himself that it didn’t matter, even if he did look old. It was fine. He _was_ older.

He wasn’t very convincing, even in his own head.

After about the fourth kid found their way onto his lap, Shiro noticed that they’d gathered a bit of a crowd, which seemed to largely be made up of the kid’s parents. Shiro felt his cheeks redden from the attention. He hoped none of them were upset about him lying to their kids…

However, after most of the kids had wandered away, cheerful and completely unaware they’d been swindled by a fake Santa, several of the parents approached him to apologize for their children and thank him for playing along. A few even recognized him as Admiral Shirogane and turned even more embarrassed.

Shiro waved away all of their concerns, trying to stave off his blush. He’d lost track of Keith at some point, but as the last of the parents left, he slipped back over to Shiro’s side, their shopping bags in his arms.

“Well, that was something,” he commented, a teasing smile on his face.

Shiro sighed, suddenly exhausted. “Yeah, I really wasn’t expecting all that.”

Keith rubbed a hand up and down Shiro’s back, smile softening.

“Let’s head back to the house, yeah?”

“Please,” Shiro said, smiling down at him and taking a few of the bags from his hands.

\----

The house they’d rented for the holidays was fairly large, certainly big enough for the old team plus a few family members to stay.

Lance, Allura, their twins, and Coran were arriving in two days, while Hunk and Shay were planning to arrive a day later. Pidge was heading in the same day as Hunk, and Matt, N-7, Chip, Colleen, and Sam were all set to arrive two days before Christmas. Krolia, Kolivan, Veronica, Axca, and both Hunk and Lance’s extended families were going to come for New Years, but they would all be staying at the house next door.

Right now, however, the two of them had the house all to themselves, a fact they’d gladly taken advantage of the last three days they’d been here. Tonight, though, Shiro wasn’t exactly feeling it.

Keith had offered the shower to Shiro first, opting to put their shopping away instead. Not in the mood to argue the point, Shiro headed for their in-suite bathroom.

After a quick shower, Shiro wiped off the mirror and stopped for a moment, taking a good look at himself. His skin was littered with scars, especially where his prosthetic met his shoulder. He traced the three claw marks across his right side from Haggar, then a few others he still only barely remembered how he got. Were they from the arena or Haggar’s experiments? He’d likely never know for sure.

He’d also gained weight the last few years or so. Shiro pressed down on his stomach, watching the way it squished down and hung on him. He was still very muscular, he hadn’t lost that over the years, but even when he flexed you couldn’t see his abdominal muscles.

He turned to the side with a frown, lifting the towel wrapped around his waist up so he could look at his thigh, which jiggled a lot more than it used to.

He turned back around and leaned close to the mirror, looking at his face. There were more lines around his eyes than he remembered, and coupled with the white hair and beard… He really did look old.

He really shouldn’t care about this at his age, he thought. Not that thinking that stopped him from caring. Or stopped him from wondering if Keith still found him attractive. He had no doubts Keith loved him, no doubts that he was desired. But… did that really guarantee that Keith wanted him physically instead of just enjoying being intimate with him?

A knock on the bathroom door startled him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, you okay in there?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shiro said, mentally scolding himself for getting so lost in his own head. “I’ll be out in just a minute.”

Keith was quiet for a moment on the other side of the door, then, “Can I come in?”

Shiro’s stomach twisted at the thought of Keith seeing him right now, but shook his head at how ridiculous he was being. Keith was his _husband_ , and Shiro needed to get over himself.

“Yeah, sure,” he said as casual as he could manage.

Keith opened the door slowly and then leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

“What’s up?” Shiro asked.

Keith studied his face for what felt like ages, but was probably only a few seconds.

“You okay?” he asked, and Shiro suddenly just deflated.

He sat back against the counter and curled in on himself, arms crossing over his chest and shoulders hunching.

“Do I… do you… nevermind,” he said, looking away.

Finally, Keith moved away from the doorway and stood in front of Shiro, hands going to Shiro’s upper arms in a comforting gesture.

“Talk to me, Shiro,” Keith said, voice low and soothing.

Shiro shrugged, not looking at Keith.

“Nothing, just. Thinking some dumb stuff, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“It’s bothering you, so I’m definitely going to worry about it,” Keith replied. “Also, I highly doubt it’s dumb.”

Shiro finally glanced up at Keith, a small smile hovering on the edge of his lips. He shook his head, trying to dispel his bad mood.

“It’s nothing, really, just… I really do look old, huh? And… big. Or bigger. Ha, not really in my prime anymore, huh? Guess being forty-one will do that to you,” he shrugged, trying to laugh it off.

Keith, however, frowned.

“We’re… both older,” Keith said hesitantly.

Shiro huffed. “Yes, but you’re… _beautiful_. And I’m just… old.”

Keith’s frown deepened and took on a definite edge of confusion.

“I… how long have you felt like this?”

Shiro shrugged again. “I don’t know, but it’s _true_.”

“Shiro, no, no it isn’t,” Keith said, hands coming up to cup Shiro’s face. “If I’d known you were feeling like this, I would have made sure to tell you every goddamn day how beautiful and handsome and just fucking _sexy_ you are.”

Shiro felt his insides squirm and his whole body flush.

“You’re just saying that because I’m upset,” Shiro argued.

“No, I’m not,” Keith replied, voice staying level and calm. “You know I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

Shiro slumped back down.

“Yeah, I know,” he murmered.

“Takashi, baby,” Keith said, making Shiro’s breath catch in his throat.

Keith was really bringing out the big guns if he was calling him ‘Takashi’. He only ever did that during special, important, _intimate_ moments. Shiro looked up at him from his slumped position.

“I _love_ you,” Keith said, bringing his face close to Shiro’s. “And I think you’re the most incredible, wonderful, beautiful, and _sexy_ man I’ve ever known.”

Shiro finally uncrossed his arms, hands settling on Keith’s hips.

“Even now?” he asked.

“Shiro,” Keith said with a slightly exasperated smile. “I swear to god, you’re like a fine wine and have actually managed to get _hotter_ as you’ve aged.”

Shiro snorted. “Oh my god.”

“I’m serious,” Keith said, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and moving to stand flush against Shiro’s body. “I am _very_ attracted to you.”

Shiro finally smiled, his face warming in a way that felt good instead of terrible. “I’m very attracted to you, too.”

Keith grinned and turned his head to the side as he brought his face close to Shiro’s.

“And what are you gonna do about it?”

Shiro closed the distance between them, his hands gliding up from Keith’s waist to his upper back. Shiro’s entire body felt warmed over, but every place Keith touched was like a brand that didn’t hurt.

They knew each other’s body and mouth well, had spent a decade exploring everything they enjoyed. But it never felt route or boring. Every touch, every kiss, every moment they spent together pressed close and intimate was a gift neither would ever take for granted.

It wasn’t new anymore, but it was the furthest thing from boring.

When they pulled apart, Keith leaned his forehead against Shiro’s, thumbs gently brushing against his cheeks.

“I love you,” Shiro said, voice barely a whisper.

“I love you,” Keith replied, pressing another kiss to Shiro’s lips. And another. And another.

Shiro laughed as Keith peppered kisses across his cheeks and jaw until he reached Shiro’s ear, playfully biting it and making Shiro jump.

“I have a surprise for you,” he whispered against his ear.

“A surprise?”

Keith leaned back, a mischievous smile on his face.

“A surprise.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows, but Keith merely pulled away and grabbed Shiro’s hand, dragging him out of the bathroom.

“Wait on the bed while I go get it,” Keith ordered before sweeping out of the room.

Shiro chuckled, shaking his to himself as he quickly put on some underwear and a sleepshirt. Once changed, he settled onto the bed to wait.

He didn’t have to wait long before music started to play over the house’s speakers. Shiro immediately recognized the opening notes of Eartha Kitt’s ‘Santa Baby.’ He frowned in confusion at the ceiling before he heard the door open and turned to look.

He felt his jaw drop open slightly as Keith sauntered in, swaying his hips to the music. He was in a pair of bright red (and _very_ tight) boxer briefs with a Santa hat perched on top of his head and nothing else.

Shiro stared as Keith slowly walked over to him, doing a little spin just as he reached him and sitting down on Shiro’s lap.

“K-Keith,” Shiro laughed. “What are you…?”

Keith twisted around and pressed a finger to Shiro’s lips to quiet him, kissing him on the cheek and giving a definitive roll of his hips, in case Shiro didn’t get the full picture.

Keith proceeded to writhe and dance in Shiro’s lap for the remainder of the song, and by the time it finished Shiro was definitely and thoroughly turned on. Keith ended his impromptu dance number by straddling Shiro’s lap and pulling the Santa hat from his head and placing it on Shiro’s.

“Surprised?” Keith asked smugly.

Shiro ran his hands up Keith’s thighs and grabbed his ass, massaging it in his hands.

“Very, very pleasantly so,” he replied, leaning forward to kiss his collarbone.

Shiro tumbled back onto the bed, pulling Keith down with him.

“Oh, Santa~!” Keith fake moaned.

Shiro cracked up laughing, Keith quickly joining.

“Oh my god,” Shiro gasped. “Please never do that again.”

Keith smirked. “Guess you better find a way to shut me up, then.”

Shiro grinned.

It was going to be a very, _very_ merry night.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays, y'all!


End file.
